


every single time (keep on coming back to you)

by chasinghappiness



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinghappiness/pseuds/chasinghappiness
Summary: A series of unfortunate beginnings that just might lead to fortunate endings.OR: a collection of meet-ugly prompts.





	every single time (keep on coming back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that these two have lured me into writing RPF, which is something I swore I would never do. But, here I am, writing a collection of meet-ugly AUs based off of [this](https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/180758255134/100-meet-ugly-writing-prompts-for-your-ugly) incredible prompt list. I have selected a few of my favourites and have a running document that I am currently chipping away at. All of the completed prompts will be added to this work. I hope that you enjoy! :)
> 
> The title is from Every Single Time by The Jonas Brothers.
> 
> The prompt for this chapter is: you call the cops on me because you think I’m breaking into your neighbour’s house, but I just moved in and like an idiot, locked myself out, and you won’t listen to me.

The first thing that wakes Tessa up is a bang coming from outside. It jolts her from her dreams, harsh and sudden, and when she picks up her phone and sees the time, she swears under her breath. To her surprise, the same curse is echoed outside of her window. That’s what has her sitting up abruptly and looking around the dark room, as if the moon filtering through her curtains will provide answers as to what is happening on the other side of her wall. 

She has an internal debate for about two minutes as to whether she should stay in bed, or, get up to see what is occurring outside that would be making so much noise. The warm blankets wrapped around her call her name, a soft whisper that draws her in and has her eyelids drooping shut once again, her back sagging against the headboard. But the sound of another bang is even louder than the lure of her comforter, so she peels back the covers and pulls on a robe that’s hanging from her sliding closet door. 

The floor is cold and the temperature makes her hiss. She’s used to the luxury carpets of hotels, black out curtains instead of the lacy ones adorning the rod in her bedroom, and a strict rule of silence that blankets the entire building. Coming back from touring is usually comforting. Now it’s simply frustrating. She’s exhausted, and is starting to feel her head become congested with an incoming sickness, and whatever is going on outside needs to stop, goddammit. 

When she gets to the window and slips open the curtain, just a sliver, she gasps. There is a man at her neighbour’s door, rattling the doorknob and pulling over and over again. She sees him visibly exhale, his broad shoulders drooping, then he moves to the window and looks inside. 

_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.  _

Someone is breaking into her neighbour’s home. 

Tessa doesn’t think about much, not the fact that the man could be branded with a weapon, that he could potentially hurt her, that he has motives which aren’t so pleasant. A confrontation isn’t something she should be entering with this person, but the annoyance burning inside of her from being woken up at this ridiculous time, when no one should be seeing anything but their dreams dancing inside of their head, overrides her problem solving skills. 

With her phone in hand, Tessa slides a pair of slippers on her feet and heads to her front door. She opens it a crack and sticks her head out. The second thing that wakes Tessa up, this time jolting her with the feeling of terror bubbling in her stomach, is the fact that the man has picked up a massive boulder, probably the size of her head, and lifts it above his head. 

He’s just about to throw it at the window when Tessa screeches “oh my god!”, and the man stops to look at her, rock still in hand. 

She holds the door in front of her more, as if it’s a shield, and yells out to him, “I’m going to call the police so don’t try anything funny!”

“No, wait!” the man shouts back. Tessa pops her head out of the door and sees that he’s dropped the rock, it now laying at his feet, and he looks stressed. Good, he should be. “Please don’t call the cops.”

“And why shouldn’t I?” she argues back. Why she is trying to rationalize with a criminal, she’s unsure. “You’re committing a crime!”

The man scrunches his eyebrows, that much she can see from the lights lining the street that are flickering above them, his expression turning to one of confusion. How hard is it for him to understand that she has just caught him in the middle of breaking into a home that isn’t his?

“A crime?” he asks. “No, I don’t– that’s not– you’ve got it all wrong. I’m–”

“Breaking in,” she cuts him off, deadpan and unimpressed.

“Well, yes, but–”

“You can’t say  _ but _ when you are breaking the law!” Tessa yells, bravely opening the door further and stepping outside. He doesn’t look like he is hiding any weapons, so she believes she is in the clear for now. Plus, he doesn’t seem like the smartest, or most prepared, criminal.

“This is my house,” he tells her.

“I live here!” she shouts, pointing to the inside of her own house. “Do you think I wouldn’t know my neighbour?”

“Wait… you live there?” he asks, head tilting to the side, a small smile forming on his face.

Tessa’s shocked. “Yes, I… that’s not important right now, though. What’s important is the fact that you are breaking in and I’m going to call the police.” She lifts her phone and shows him the screen, unsure if there is actually anything lighting it up or not, but the threat still stands.

His eyes widen and he raises his empty hands. “Wait, no. I can explain.” Tessa pauses for a moment and lifts one eyebrow. For some reason, this man seems that he might have a rational explanation, not a motive for a crime. “I just moved in, like, yesterday. You haven’t been here for a while, huh?” She squints her eyes at him, unsure if she should be surprised or scared that he knows this fact. She simply nods her head. “Okay. The owners quickly put the house up for sale, something about Norm getting a new job out east and them needing to move right away. I’m not really sure of the specifics. But it seems that I’ve locked myself out, accidentally of course, and so I’ve been trying to find a way back in and I… I can’t.”

Tessa doesn’t know if she should believe him or not. His face seems kind and truthful, his eyes full of a warmth that she can see (and feel), even from the several feet she stands from him. Plus, he somehow knows that her neighbour’s name is Norm. The out east part makes sense, Norm and Shelly did have family there and they were talking about the possibility of moving back soon. 

Against her better judgement, Tessa lowers her phone and exhales. The man seems to relax significantly, too, probably now that the threat of her calling the police has dissipated.

“There is a latch on the back window that never closes properly. Matthew, the younger son, used to use it when he sneaked out.” Tessa gives him the advice with a sharp tone, mostly because she is still grumpy from being roused from her sleep. The adrenaline still pumping through her body is a good sign that she won’t be getting anymore any time soon, either.

“Thanks,” he says with a homely smile that has her softening immediately. “I’m Scott, by the way.”

She smiles back despite herself. “Tessa.”

“Nice to meet you, Tessa,” he says to her, and she can’t help but think that her name sounds quite nice coming from his mouth. Perhaps she would like to hear it some more. 

“Maybe not under these circumstances,” she jokes and he laughs, which… wow. Tessa also quite likes that sound, too. 

“You’re right,” Scott agrees. “Hopefully there will be a better one sometime soon?” His face looks hopeful and Tessa can feel the same emotion blooming inside of her. “I’ve been told I make killer pancakes.”

She bites her lip to hold back a smile. “I expect a batch to be made by ten in the morning. Sharp.”

“How about nine?”

“First thing you need to know about me, Scott,” Tessa starts, her eyes narrowing playfully, already stepping to head back inside. “I  _ really  _ enjoy my sleep.” The last thing she hears before closing the door is his loud laughter that gets lost to the night air, falling on deaf ears other than her own and the million stars surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. xx


End file.
